The Laughing Jokes
The Laughing Jokes is the sixteenth episode of Bikini Rangers Space Blitz. Plot It's no laughing matter when Olivia Munn and the other Rangers are captured by Nojoke, a monster who feeds on human laughter. It's up to straight-laced Draya Michele and no-nonsense Vanessa Hudgens to figure out how to work together and save their friends. Synopsis The episode starts off with Olivia Munn, Draya Michele, Melissa Gorga, Jamie Chung and Victoria Justice at a show. They sit down and watch a comedienne doing a standup routine. Olivia Munn laughs and so does the crowd, but all of them are sucked into a pod by Nojoke, including Olivia Munn. He flees, and the other four Rangers pursue. Aboard the Warstar ship, Malkor Kaiser is happy that Vrak-Man has sent Nojoke to steal everyone's laughter. Vanessa Hudgens intercepts Nojoke, but after a short fight he escapes again and goes to Bigsman and Bluefur. They want him to keep sucking up more laughter. Jamie Chung is, naturally, very intent on finding Nojoke. They do, and fight him, but Nojoke manages to capture her and Emma as well. In order to lure the monster in, Melissa Gorga tries to get Draya Michele to laugh, but the Gossip Blue doesn't get any of her jokes, until he makes a really dumb one. Nojoke hears her and seeks the Rangers out. Vanessa Hudgens soon joins the battle, but despite the Rangers' best efforts, Melissa Gorga is also captured. Draya Michele has the idea to make Nojoke laugh, so he'll be sucked into her own pod and destroy it. She gets Vanessa Hudgens to do a quick comedy routine with him, making Nojoke laugh. The plan works, and the freed Rangers go to defeat Nojoke. Vrak-Man uses his Zombats to make Nojoke grow, and the Rangers summon their megazord. With Vanessa Hudgens' help, they destroy the monster for good. Afterwards, the other Rangers want to know how Draya Michele made Nojoke laugh. Draya Michele says that Vanessa Hudgens trusted her, and the two do a final joke. Character Cast *Melissa Gorga - Desdemona Red *Victoria Justice - Karliee Pink *Jamie Chung - Sensual Black *Olivia Munn - Machete Yellow *Draya Michele - Gossip Blue *Vanessa Hudgens - Yazmin La Exótica *Emmanuelle Chriqui *Siggy Flicker (credit only) *Carmen Carrera (credit only) *Kyle Richards (credit only) Minor Character Cast *RoboBeauty iQ *Mr. Koplar *Mandy *Malkor Kaiser *Bluefur *Bigsman *Vrak-Man *Koogies (footsoilders) Nitrozord Cards *Desdemona Red - Dragon Voyager, Voyager Nitrozord *Karliee Pink - Phoenix Voyager, Voyager Nitrozord *Sensual Black - Snake Voyager, Voyager Nitrozord *Machete Yellow - Tiger Voyager, Voyager Nitrozord *Gossip Blue - Shark Voyager, Voyager Nitrozord, Sea Brothers Voyager *Yazmin La Exotica - Lion Mechazord, Knight Brothers Zords, Grand Mechazord, Victory Charge (Grand Mechazord) Notes *The featured clips during The Laughing Jokes are from the following segments: **'Anjelah Johnson - Law & Order Detectives (Stand up Comedy)' (2016) *There is a small new footage when Bluefur almost got sucked into Nojoke's pod. *This is the first time a monster addresses a Space Blitz Ranger by name rather than by their color designation as Nojoke uses Olivia Munn's name after discovering she is a ranger. *In a bit of irony, Nojoke actually does an awful lot of laughing for a monster that hates laughing. It could be said the misery of others is amusing to him and this even ends up playing into the Rangers' response plan against Nojoke. *This episode shows great attention to detail on the part of the shows creators in terms of character development as this is truly the first time we see Draya Michele laugh beyond a chuckle. Errors *When Olivia Munn gets out of the tube. She appears morphed even thought when she was sucked in, she wasn't morphed. **This also happens in Goseiger and Megaforce. See Also *Epic 26: The Laughing Gosei Angels - Super Sentai counterpart in Goseiger. (fight footage & story) *Last Laugh - Power Rangers counterpart in Megaforce. Category:Bikini Rangers Episodes Category:Space Blitz Episodes